


Art for "Friday's Child" by banbury

by penumbria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, NCIS Reverse Bang Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: This is art created for the 2020 NCIS Reverse Bang. It was claimed by banbury who wrote the story, "Friday's Child".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72
Collections: 2020 NCIS Reverse Bang





	Art for "Friday's Child" by banbury

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friday's Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757715) by [Banbury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury). 



Find the story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757715).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Friday's Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757715) by [Banbury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury)




End file.
